Gravity
by Soltis48
Summary: Quelque chose me tire. Je ressens la gravité de tout cela. C'est comme si quelqu'un m'appelais toujours. À la frontière du ciel et de la mer, il y a-t-il une réponse là-bas? / Adaptation d'un doujinshi / Sous entendu d'un Ace x Marco? / Rated T par sécurité /


**Hey!**

 **Eh oui, je suis toujours en vie. J'étais trop occupé pour poster un chapitre, peut importe ma fanfic. D'ailleurs je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent un nouveau chapitre de** ** _Vivre ou Mourir?_** **et de** ** _Employé de l'Anteiku à membre des Avengers_** **. J'ai eu quelques problèmes (que je vais parler plus en détails dans les futurs chapitres de ces fics). ^^''**

 **Mais revenons à cette fanfic. Comme** ** _A Warrior's Logic,_** **cette fanfic est une adaptation. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ferai mieux de vous le dire tout de suite. Gravity est un Doujinshi écrit en deux parties. Les deux parties peuvent être lues indépendamment, mais elles se complètent. Autrement dit, on pourrait dire que Gravity est la partie 1 et que je vais essayer de poster la partie 2 un jour (sous un différent nom, mais je vais vous avertir en temps et lieux).** **J**

 **Mais bon, revenons à notre sujet principal, soit cette fic. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, cher lecteurs!**

 **Disclaimer: L'histoire de Gravity ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à NINEKOKS (Kyuugou). L'adaptation et la traduction de l'anglais au français, quand à eux, m'appartiennent.**

* * *

POV Ace

Quelque chose me tire. Je ressens la gravité de tout cela.

C'est comme si quelqu'un m'appelais toujours. À la frontière du ciel et de la mer, il y a-t-il une réponse là-bas?

« Viens »

« Viens »

Une envie monte au fond de moi. Pour identifier le propriétaire de cette voix.

\- **… …**

Je ne peux rien voir.

Est-ce qu'il fait chaud ou froid?

Je ne peux même pas dire si mes yeux sont ouvert ou pas.

Je sers les dents.

\- **… Gh.**

\- **… …**

Donc je ne peux même pas utiliser mes pouvoirs dans toute cette noirceur…? Je ne sens presque rien…

… Est-ce que j'ai perdu…?

Père… Tout le monde… Je suis désolé.

Je suis encore… Si faible…

 _« Un jour on va partir en mer. On va vivre comme on veut! Plus libre que personne! »_

Je me souviens encore de ce jour… Où j'ai dit ces mots à Luffy…

Je pensais que si j'allais en mer, quelque chose aurait changé. Bien que cette noirceur qui s'est tenue dans mon cœur soit resté, je crois que la réponse se trouve au-delà de cet horizon bleu.

.

.

.

Accroupi sur l'une des toiles, je regarde l'horizon, me remémorant le temps où j'étais le capitaine de l'équipage des Spade.

\- **…**

OoOoO

\- **Prendre la tête de Barbe Blanche?! As-tu perdu la tête, Ace?! Vas-tu y aller pour mourir?!**

Mon second continua à me crier après, sous les approbations de mon équipage.

\- **Barbe Blanche est un monstre! On dit qu'il est le plus près d'être le Seigneur des pirates parmi les mers! Ils disent qu'il a croisé le fer avec Gold Roger…**

\- **Ce n'est pas une bonne raison? Tuer un adversaire comme lui sera bien plus qu'assez pour laisser ma marque.**

\- **C'est absurde! C'est trop imprudent…! Immédiatement, nous…**

\- **Tu ne vas pas participer. Je vais le faire tout seul.**

\- **Capitaine… Pourquoi allez-vous aussi loin?**

\- **… Absurde ou imprudent, je vais le faire quand même.**

En mer, tu dois continuer à chercher la bagarre avec le monde.

OoOoO

Je me remémore le jour de la bataille contre Barbe Blanche, où je me suis fait battre en moins de deux. Où il m'avait demandé de rejoindre son équipage et de devenir son fils.

Je ne peux pas rester calme.

Par la suite, Marco venait me porter ma nourriture. Pour me garder en vie. Il me faisait souvent la leçon ou ne faisait que rire à une autre de ces blagues. Sauf que, la plupart du temps, le bol de ragout qu'il m'apportait restait intouché, encore fumant.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le vent souffle autour de moi, passant dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffant.

Je vois Marco, en bas, regarder au sol. Il semble fier de lui.

OoOoO

La bataille faisait rage. Les navires se lançaient des boulets de canons en continu, brisant encore un peu plus leur bateau.

\- **Laisse-moi m'en occuper!** Dis-je en regardant Barbe Blanche.

\- **…..**

\- **Prends cette flotte, mes premiers compagnons, je te les offres(1).**

Fin POV Ace

POV Marco

\- **…..**

\- **Tu ne crois pas que c'est mignon?** Me demanda Thatch, regardant avec moi le navire qui nous avait attaqués se faire détruire. **Hey?**

\- **….. Je ne sais pas… J'appellerais ça risqué.**

\- **Ha Ha! Je suppose. Mais je ne déteste pas ce genre de chose.** Dit Thatch, accoudé à la rambarde, avant de continuer après avoir soupiré. **C'est trop bien d'être jeune~. J'aimerais bien y retourner.**

\- **…**

OoOoO

Sur le pont du navire, au loin, Ace fit apparaitre une boule de feu géante, le visage sombre. Je volais au-dessus du navire, en cercle. Sous ma forme de Phoenix, je traversais les flammes, inquiet.

…. Ace… Quelque chose te pousse(2).

OoOoO

\- **WOAAH~~~!**

\- **CET ACE l'A FAIT ENCORE~~! IL A RÉUSSI A CONVAINCRE DOMA DE SE RENDRE!**

OoOoO

\- **Ace, Commandant de la Seconde division?**

\- **Es-tu insatisfait?**

\- **Non… Avec ses capacités, personne ne peut en protester.**

Père et moi étions en train de parler de la possibilité qu'Ace devienne un commandant. Dans la cabine de Père, lui assis sur son lit et moi sur le sol, on en discutait.

\- **… C'est juste que…** Commençais-je, me demandant si je devrais expliquer à Père ce sentiment qui m'habite.

\- **… Je vais laisser Ace entre tes mains pour quelque temps.**

\- **!**

\- **En tant que commandant, il y a beaucoup que tu as à lui apprendre.** Me dit Père, souriant.

\- **…**

\- **N'est-ce pas?**

\- **… Ah, j'abandonne…**

Fin POV Marco

POV Ace

OoOoO

\- **… Et, là tu l'as.**

Je me tenais au côté de Thatch, dans l'une des salles communes du navire. Les autres membres de la Seconde division étaient présents.

\- **Pour cette occasion Ace-kun prend la position de commandant de la Seconde division! Ceux qui sont contre, grincez des dents et levez la main!** Cria Thatch, excité.

\- **… Pourquoi c'est toi qui es en charge?** Lui demandais-je, en le regardant.

\- **Hm? Quoi?**

Thatch c'était retourné vers moi, mais du reconcentré son attention sur les membres de la Seconde.

\- **Comme si quelqu'un le ferait, Commandant Thatch!**

\- **C'est unanime.**

\- **Et tout le monde le sait depuis longtemps.**

\- **Fais-nous un discours, Ace!**

\- **Espèce d'idiot! C'est Commandant Ace!**

C'était la cacophonie. Tout le monde criait et hurlait leur approbation. Thatch m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à le suivre.

\- **Bien! De toute façon, allons prendre un verre.** Me dit Thatch, se faisant rapidement couvrir par d'autres.

\- **Oi! Passez le Sake par ici. Faisons un toast!**

\- **…**

J'étais entouré par plusieurs membres de l'équipage. Tous s'amusaient. Enfin, presque tous. Au loin, accoté sur un mur, au fond de la pièce, était Marco le Phoenix. Le commandant de la Première division et second du navire me regardait. J'entendis quelqu'un demander où était le Sake, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Mon regard était toujours posé sur Marco.

\- **…?**

Il ne semblait pas heureux.

\- **…**

OoOoO

\- **Marco!**

J'avais crié le nom de Marco pour attirer son attention. Il avait quitté la fête et je l'avais suivi. Avant que je ne l'interpelle, Marco était accoudé à la rambarde du Moby Dick. Il se retourna vers moi, l'air surpris.

\- **Oi, oi… L'invité d'honneur ne peut pas quitter la fête.**

\- **…**

Je ne répondis pas à son commentaire, me contentant de le regarder. Je finis par prendre la parole.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Lui demandais-je rapidement.

\- **Huh?**

\- **Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors craches le morceau! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer… Tu n'en es pas content? Moi, ayant été fait commandant de la Seconde division… Même si il a été vacant depuis longtemps, le nouveau gars devient soudainement commandant. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un vétéran comme toi ne penserais pas quelque chose comme ça-**

\- **ACE.**

Marco m'avait interrompu et cela m'avait surpris. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre contre la rambarde.

\- **…**

Je finis par m'exécuter et vint me placer à ces côté.

\- **La position du commandant de la Seconde division est au vieil homme de décider. Même sans cela, je crois que tu es qualifié.**

\- **…**

\- **Mais je suis inquiet.**

\- **…!**

\- **… Ace, tu… Pourquoi es-tu si désespéré?**

\- **… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…?**

\- **…**

Je le regardais, nerveux. Lui-même finit par me regarder de ce regard bleu. Insensible.

\- **Je dis juste, que c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble…**

Marco prit la bouteille qui était à ces côté et en prit une gorgée. Il continua tout de même à parler.

\- **Dans ton cercle d'amis, peu importe ce que tu fais, tu es toujours tendu. Au moins, c'est ce à quoi ça ressemble pour moi.**

\- **…**

\- **Le vieil homme nous appelle ces fils… Nous sommes amis et nous sommes frères. Nous sommes une famille.**

Il reposa sa bouteille et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne sais plus comment traduire son regard.

\- **Tu ne seras pas puni, si tu te joins à nous.**

OoOoO

La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormait. On pouvait entendre le craquement du navire lors de sa progression au travers des eaux du Nouveau Monde. J'étais assis contre le mur, regardant par le hublot, dans cette pièce qu'est ma chambre. Je l'a partageais avec les autres membres de la Seconde. Le ronflement de certains résonnait dans la pièce.

\- **…**

Mon regard perdu dans le noir de la nuit, je pensais.

Si je dis la vérité, je pourrais ne pas être capable de rester ici davantage.

Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme cela, puis-je?

\- **…**

Pourquoi je suis toujours comme cela…

Toujours douter de ma route.

Le souvenir de Garp, alors qu'il découvrait le bordel dans lequel était ma chambre une fois, me revint en mémoire.

Il était entré dans ma chambre, lorsque j'étais jeune, pour y découvrir des pages déchirées, du rembourrage d'oreiller et ma couverture éparpillés sur le sol. Il avait été surpris. Surtout lorsqu'il avait découvert un livre parlant de Gold Roger en mille morceaux, au centre de la pièce.

Le livre, je l'avais détruit. J'avais barré l'image de couverture, où on voyait Gold Roger lors de son exécution.

Parce que je sais que mon existence est une abomination pour ce monde.

Ma réflexion semblait une sale et laide chose.

Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, lorsque j'étais jeune, j'en étais mal à l'aise. Embarrassé.

 _« Le fils de Roger? Si quelque chose comme cela existe, ça mérite la peine de mort immédiate! »_

 _« Si il existe vraiment, je veux voir son visage! Quel genre de visage répugnant il aurait? »_

Douleur,

Colère,

Amertume,

Peine,

Même larmes,

Réalisant que je n'avais aucun exutoire pour ces émotions, j'ai maudit le monde.

À l'époque sur cette falaise qui commandait une vue de l'océan, était la seule place où j'appartenais.

Il y a encore des scènes flottant profondément dans mon esprit.

OoOoO

Je lui avais tout dit. On se regardait dans les yeux. Tout les deux figés.

\- **…**

\- **… Eh bien, c'était la première fois depuis des années que j'ai été surpris.**

\- **…**

\- **… Et Père?**

\- **… Je lui ai dit.**

\- **Je vois… Alors… Cela doit être un poids en moins sur ton esprit.** Me dit-il, souriant, le regard doux.

\- **!**

Dire que j'étais surpris est un euphémisme. Je ne comprenais pas.

\- **… Pourquoi…**

\- **Hm?**

\- **Pourquoi, toi et le vieil homme, vous me pardonnez?!**

\- **… « Pourquoi »… Ça ne change rien.**

\- **!**

\- **Peut importe l'enfant de qui tu peux être, tu es toi. Rien ne peut changer ça.**

\- **…!**

\- **… Ace?** Demanda Marco, en se levant.

\- **Ne regarde pas!**

Marco s'arrêta d'avancer. Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux et coulaient sur mes joues. Un bras devant les yeux, me cachant de son regard bleu perçant, je me repliai sur moi-même.

\- **… S'il te plait. Ne… Me regarde pas…!**

\- **…**

Marco posa sa main sur ma tête. Puis, il commença à ébouriffer mes cheveux. Encore, encore et encore.

\- **!**

\- **…**

\- **…! Hey…! …Gh.**

\- **Relaxe.**

J'étais surpris. Encore une fois. Comment pouvait-il être aussi gentil avec moi? Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et finirent par s'écraser sur le sol.

\- **…**

\- **Pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je aussi faible…?**

\- **…**

Marco me prit dans ses bras, alors que je continuais à pleurer. La tête contre son torse, je parlais.

\- **Je veux être fort.**

Marco posa son menton sur le dessus de ma tête et resserra son étreinte.

\- **Je veux être fort!**

La solitude qui est née,

La rage sans but,

Le questionnement de pourquoi je suis né,

La faiblesse qui ne peut être effacé,

Ici,

Maintenant,

En ce lieu,

Si cela peut être modifié avec force.

OoOoO

Dans une petite maison, au bord de l'océan, un couple était couché sur un lit. La femme, enceinte, appuyée sur des oreillers en position assise, regardait l'homme couché à ces côtés, la tête doucement contre son ventre. Le bruit du vent résonnait dans la pièce, par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- **J'ai pensé à un nom.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

\- **Ann, si c'est une fille. Et si c'est un garçon, que penses-tu de Ace?**

\- **Merveilleux! Je suis sûr que cet enfant va l'aimer aussi.**

\- **C'est ce que je pense.**

\- **… Hey, oi, peux-tu m'entendre?**

L'homme posa une main sur le ventre arrondi de la femme et dit:

\- **Tu es mon enfant. Même si c'est difficile, un chemin exigeant, n'oublie pas qu'il y a tout autant de joie dans ce monde. Fais comme tu veux, vis, plus libre que tout le monde.**

.

 _« Même si tu me hais »_

.

 _« Je vais toujours veiller sur toi »_

.

… Oh, je peux encore entendre cette voix.

D'où elle vient?

Cette voix qui m'appelle.

Une voix comme la mer.

* * *

 **Et~… Fin de la fanfic.**

 **Comme je l'ai mentionné en haut, Gravity est la première partie d'une histoire à deux parties. En réalité, j'ai découvert Gravity après avoir lue la deuxième partie. Son nom est Torch et je l'avais lue et adorée. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à Torch que j'ai voulu faire des adaptations de doujinshi. C'est en faisant des recherches sur celui-ci, que je suis alors tombé sur Gravity. Et voilà donc la création de cette adaptation!**

 **Et comme je l'ai aussi mentionné plus haut, j'ai du traduire le doujinshi de l'anglais au français, avant de pouvoir écrire l'adaptation. Ce qui revient à ce que je dois vous dire/demander.**

 **(1) Je ne suis pas trop sûr de la traduction, donc pour ceux et celles qui sont bons en anglais, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre aide. Voici la phrase: "** **Taking out that fleet, my first campaign, I offer them up to you."**

 **(2) Il y a un mot que je ne comprends pas et que j'ai trouvé dans aucun dictionnaire. Ce mot est "goading". La phrase complète est: "** **Something is goading you".** **Si vous savez ce que ça veut dire, dites le moi. Je suis intriguée.**

 **Donc c'est cela. Pour ceux qui veulent aller voir le doujinshi, voici le lien en anglais (que je recommande fortement)(enlevez les espaces et les ()): h () tt () p : / / myreadingmanga .info /ninekoks -kyuugou -one -piece -dj -gravity -eng/**

 **Pour ceux préférant le français, j'ai le lien français. Je ne suis pas complètement d'accord avec la version de la traductrice/traducteur, mais ce n'est pas si pire. Voici le lien (enlevez les espaces et les ()):** **h () tt () p : / / ace-kun .skyrock . () co () m/ 3263799798 -Gravity -Doujinshi -Marco -x- Ace .html**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et Bye Bye!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
